


The Talk

by sara_merry99



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/pseuds/sara_merry99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-slash missing scene for "One Day Out West". Hell, if I could summarize it, I could probably have come up with a decent title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Unbetaed, but pretty well self-edited. Written for fun, and because this scene has been floating around in my head since I watched the episode.

# The Talk

After his talk with Judge Travis, Chris went to look for Vin. He'd made a promise to go with him to Tascosa and they needed to talk. There were other promises between them as well, made not with words but in the meeting of eyes across a dusty street, in the sharing of danger and mutual aid. But those he preferred not to explore too deeply yet.

Vin was with the horses in the street, loading a few last things onto Peso, checking that the straps were secure. Vin looked up as soon as Chris emerged from the building, spotting him instantly. He nodded and swung himself into the saddle. "You ready to ride, cowboy?"

Chris stood next to the black horse, his hand on Peso's shoulder. "I was thinking maybe I'd stay here a bit longer."

Peso jittered away from his hand, as if he understood the words Chris'd spoken, but on his back Vin was perfectly still. After a long moment he said, "No sense making a long, dusty ride when you got a saloon and girls right here in Four Corners." He nodded. "Reckon I'll just ride on my own then." He pulled the brim of his hat down, covering his eyes with a dark shadow.

Before Vin could wheel Peso around, Chris took hold of his stirrup leather, the only thing ready to hand. "Vin. A few days is all. You see how things are here. The judge needs our help."

"The law don't need no help from a wanted murderer, Chris, you know that." Vin said very softly, lips barely moving.

Chris pursed his lips, then said, "Maybe, maybe not." He looked up at Vin, but his eyes were still shadowed. "I sure could use it though."

Vin turned his head then, finally meeting Chris's gaze. Chris nodded in answer to the question he could see in Vin's eyes, one that neither of them were ready to voice. After a moment, Vin said, "I hate to leave a town this lively. I reckon my business in Tascosa'll keep a spell."

Chris couldn't help but smile. "Come on, let's unpack the horses. We've got to ride out to Stuart James's ranch and get Lucas back for the judge to hang."

Vin swung gracefully out of the saddle, landing on the ground next to Chris as lightly as a hawk settling on a fence post. "I'm gonna be eatin' jerky and beans for a while, with all we laid in." He said, making a face, "Trail food ain't no good in town."

Chris smiled, leading Pony toward the livery, Vin following. "It's no good on the trail either. There's just nothing better to eat."

Vin chuckled and pushed his hat back up his head. "Well, since half of this is yours, you can help me get rid of it."

"If we eat nothing but beans for a week, the people in this town'll drive us out. That your plan, Tanner?" Chris said, with a sidelong smile.

"Nah," Vin said, a smile in the crinkle of his eyes. "When the time's right, I don't figure I'll need anybody's help to get you to ride with me. Time just ain't right yet." His face was still, but his voice was deep and held a world of meaning Chris was looking forward to exploring.  



End file.
